A lost touch
by Kirito212
Summary: I was bored durring class so i made a story.


-I was born into this world only to exist and be killed over and over again only to suffer. I am born and I am dead nothing In life repeats itself it's the same old world. My name is Tomoya Okazaki I am a male age 18 and I am at my last year in high school. My mother died in a car accident when I was young. My dad drinks now ever since the day my mother died. I don't get along with him. A couple of years ago I got into a fight with him I injured my right shoulder. I can't raise my right shoulder so I can't play some sports. I went to bed that night with nightmares about the accident.

I was on my way to school and I saw this girl standing at the bottom of the hill to school. " do you like this school" she said to me *she must be talking to someone else* I said in my mind. "Do you like this school" she said again I blinked and she had disappeared. Later that day "late again Okazaki the teacher said. " sorry sir" I responded and took my seat. * this is a world that has ended nothing is born nothing dies not even passing time exists. If I was looking for somewhere to be born I don't think I would choose this world. And in this world such as it is, there is someone, I wonder if she can see me. I have not been born into this world… girl living alone in an empty and still world. For some reason I am bothered by this girl.* Oka… Okaza… Okazaki* I heard someone calling my name but who.

In a different world* "Hey Okazaki wake up" tomoya screamed at me. "Why are you in my house" I said to her. "I got permission from your dad". *Just her saying that me get chills and jolt up in bed*. "Do you know where he went?" I asked. " Yeah he just left to get some stuff from the store" She said to me. " Oh ok" *I let out a big sigh* "are you ok" she asked. "I am fine" I responded. "Do you think you could come over tomorrow their is something I want to tell you it's about my past" I said to her. "Sure" she responded to me. " come on we are going to be late to school" she looked at me and smiled. I took her hand and when to school.

The next day at school "Hey Okazaki let's walk home together" tomoya said to me. "Hey can you come over to my place for a little bit there's something I need to tell you," I said to her. "Sure" she gave me a smile and we walked home to my house. "So what did you need to talk about with me, is your mom and dad home?" She asked. "Well that's what I needed to talk to you about, my mom died in a car accident when I was younger, and my dad drinks for a living and I don't really get along with him that well a few years ago I got into a fight with him. I injured my right shoulder I can't raise it so I can't play some sports". * I barely got That out of my mouth, I could feel the memories coming back, I could feel the tears coming I tried to hide the crying but I couldn't I just bursted into tears* I could feel her warmth as she tried to get me to calm down her soft gentle touch. "I am sorry you have to see me like this," I said. I was barely able to even speak but I knew she needed to understand what happened in the past. "Don't worry I am here for you, I want to help in anyway I can. Let me know if you need something" she said. Her soft voice made me eventually calm down.

Later that day. "I know this might be a lot to ask for but do you think I could live with you and your parents. Since I don't get along with my dad if you don't mind? I said quietly. "Sure let me ask them," she said. She called her parents and they said they would be happy to, so I packed my things and went to her house. But later that night I still had nightmares about my mother and the accident with my father. I tossed and turned in bed not being able to sleep, *I jolted up in bed*. "Just a Dream" I said to myself. "Okazaki are you ok?" Tomoya asked. "Yeah just had a nightmare" I responded. After that she stayed by my side comforting me. Thanks to her I was able to sleep at night not having nightmares.

Thanks to Tomoya I am able to sleep at night and because of me being able to sleep at night my grades have gone up I have not been skipping class like I used to. And then came graduation day we had a party at Tomoya's parents house. Later that week we found a house to live in and I found a job. I work for an electric company to repair street lights. Me and Tomoya have been dating for about 2 to 3 years now I think it's time I ask her. "Hey Tomoya I have something to ask you," I said. "Okay what is it?" She asked *I let out a sigh*. "Okay here goes nothing" *I get on one knee and reach into my pocket and pull of a small box* "Tomoya will you marry me" I looked up to see her face she was crying. "Yes" she said. After that we went to go tell her parents. They were surprised later that night I had a dream that my dad was killed * I jolted up in bed* " okazaki are you ok" Tomoya said. " yeah i am fine i just have been having really weird dreams lately" I responded " what dreams have you been having?" Tomya responded


End file.
